draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Liya (LOTG)
Appearance Liya has light blonde hair and straight across bangs. Her eyes are emerald, and she has a near perfect body. She wears clothing as shown in the picture as well as silver bracers down her arms and a silver, tasset-like skirt. Background Liya was born in a small town in Kiva, where she was raised as an only child. She had a normal childhood, being a bit spoiled by her doting parents. Her father was a merchant and her mother stayed back at their home to take care of Liya. As she grew older, she realized how her body, looks and charm affected men, using them to her advantage. She discovered she was a cryomancer at age fifteen, much later than most, and her father gathered the funds to get her some specialized schooling. However, several of her father's trade ships were hijacked by pirates. He used the funds for her schooling to pay to replace them, leaving Liya without a means of learning how to control her magic. She used basic spells around the house, though she didn't improve. By age eighteen she was itching to become a better mage, so she left home to find herself a teacher. She journeyed to different villages and towns, finding men she could manipulate into mentoring her. Promising things she never followed through with, she went through hundreds of teachers in the five years she traveled the world. Most became angry once she refused to do the things she promised, and most recently, a man physically attacked her. With a large gash in her leg, she fled to Drealm, where she currently resides at Hono Manor and is staying with Melody. She seeks to find, yet again, another teacher. History in Drealm Liya joined the War of Lamentations and has done nothing else. Personality Liya is generally a very friendly person unless she is annoyed. She is very outgoing and kind to most people, however if irked, Liya is irritable and very likely to lash out. One of her major flaws is that she is a little conceited from all of the attention she gets from men about her appearance. Despite being very clever, she uses her body as a form of manipulation. Her belief that enough perserverance can get you whatever you want was brought on by her privileged upbringing. This also fuels her search for a mentor. She is very determined to achieve her goals, and that leads her to do so by whatever means possible. Abilities Cryomancy Liya is a novice ice mage and can use very basic magic such as forming spears and shields of ice. Liya's abilities are quite average, however against most other people at Drealm she stands no chance of winning. She has made little progress in her aspiration to become a better mage. In Drealm, she has found several 'temporary' teachers, though none that could mentor her long term. Recently, she has greatly improved to the point of nearly killing someone. She seems to be unable to control the potency of her magic. The cause of her sudden increase in ability is unknown. My other characters... *Anais *Vera *Amira Category:Character